


Precious Announcer

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Christy and Dixie have some time alone.RP Fic.





	Precious Announcer

Dixie had smiled as she let Christy in. 

"Are you okay precious?"

Christy smiled.

"Yes thank you Dixie....I just came by to make sure you were okay.... you left in such a hurry this morning...you didn't even let me make you breakfast."

She looked at Dixie.

"Did I do something wrong last night in bed?"

"No... no baby... I just had to get out of the house... I'd go stir crazy otherwise."

Christy smiled and kissed Dixie. Dixie murred and kissed back. 

"Okay baby?"

Christy smiled and nodded.

"Yes....so we can still sleep together."

"Of course we can baby."

"So....shall we?"

"Sure."

Dixie smiled. Christy smiled.

“Let’s get the sofa bed set up then..."

"I thought you said you had a proper bed?"

"Not in my dressing room..."

Christy said slightly embarrassed. 

"Who said we were using dressing rooms babe?"

Christy smiled and purred softly at Dixie’s words. 

"Come to bed?"

Christy smiled and nodded. Dixie smiled and held her hand out to Christy. Christy smiled and took Dixie's offered hand. Dixie smiled and lead her to the bed. 

"Strip, sit then lie back for me baby."

Christy mewed and did as she was asked. 

"Ready baby?"

"Yes."

Dixie smiled and moved to kneel over her. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop... okay?"

"I will."

Christy murred. Dixie smiled, moving to cup and caress her breasts. Christy murred. 

"You like that babes?"

"I love it..."

Dixie smiled and moved to lightly tease her clit. Christy mewed. Dixie smiled and slowly pushed inwards. Christy bucked and mewled loudly, already close to climax. 

"Come for me baby."

Christy cried out and came.


End file.
